


Barricade Day Care

by lowsywriter



Series: I prompt myself [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Day Care, Fluff, Gen, Idk what i'm doing, Kid Fic, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, children!amis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine just wants to spend her summer with Cosette and maybe win some money, but working in a day care turns into a real adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barricade Day Care

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first les mis fic, mostly because i'm shy af... it was inspired from a tumblr post about a student-teacher experience
> 
> i don't have a beta reader and english is not my native language so let me know about any mistakes
> 
> chop chop

Sometimes Éponine asks herself why did she agree with Cosette when she suggested working in a day care during summer. Then she remembers she’s arse over teakettle for the girl and just sighs.

Today is the first day of work and the only reason why Eponine hasn’t run for the hills is that Cosette is smiling at her and wearing the most adorable outfit (god, it should be impossible to look that cute in overalls over the age of 8). The living room is already filled with toddlers, all of them screaming or crying -and in some cases a combination of both. Cosette looks happy enough, but she is naturally inclined to love all living critters on earth, while Éponine feels on the edge of a massive headache.

There’s a little boy who has been giving Cosette the same eyes Éponine does; he’s a shy thing, with red head and freckles. After a while he seems to gather his courage and walks to where Cosette is helping a little girl to tie her shoes and says really loudly “Mademoiselle Fauchelevent, vous êtes très jolie” and then runs away at full speed.

(Oh lord, now Éponine has a tiny competitor)

***

Éponine is reading a very nice tale about seahorses before naptime, where Mr. Horseshoe is an expecting daddy, when one of the boys screams “boys can’t get pregnant” but before she can say anything, another glasses wearing little fellow (one Éponine likes a lot because he’s very quiet and respectful) intervenes “they can, we are teached otherwise by a heterocentric, cis centric society. Gender binary is such an outdated concept, really... and it can not be applied to other species;” he stops when he notices Éponine looking at him open mouthed, and for a moment he seems worried he did something wrong but then Eponine smiles at him and he smiles back.

The other kid looks apropiately chastised and a little flabbergasted.

***

When it's time to play in the backyard, all the caretakers stand at each side of the door while the children get outside. One of them, a very happy kid with curly brown hair who’s walking hand in hand with _glasses_ exclaims “Ferre, are we famous now? are they gonna roll a red carpet for us? oh wow!” Éponine and Cosette start laughing really hard at his enthusiasm.

***

There are two boys taking turns at tugging at each other curls. Éponine walks over them to see if there’s anything the matter but when she gets closer she notices they are smiling. She asks the one who looks like a cherub why are they hurting each other, and he looks so offended when he answers haughtily “we are not fighting, we are in love!”

***

By the end of the day, and because of a beautiful tyke with their hair in an impressive braided hairdo, she gets appointed mamma cat and gets meaowed at all day long.

When Cosette asks her how her first day went she smiles and says “it was really awesome! I can't wait for tomorrow.”

And Cosette responds by kissing her shyly, a there and gone press of lips, but a kiss nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> come and whine with me about fandoms on tumblr (i'm fictionhomo and inmisericorde)


End file.
